


Angel

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 24: Angel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I'll Make You A Deal by tiny_septic_box_sam

Mark grinned as he heard the door slam shut, Jack calling to him as he made his way toward inside. Mark walked through the small apartment and grinned even wider as Jack tried to hide the costumes he'd just bought, keeping his hidden as he gave Mark his costume.

"Found yer mummy costume," he grinned, Mark kissing him quickly in thanks as he made his way to their bedroom to get dressed, Jack following close behind.

"Any idea when we're supposed to leave for the party?"

"Dan said sometime around eight, but he didn't seem all that concerned about when we got there," Jack called from the bathroom, the sound of shuffling and fabric rustling coming from the bathroom as Mark pulled on his mummy leotard, off-white strips of fabric sewed to the leotard, leaving some loose ends to hang from the costume, making it look more realistic. He ran a hand through his red hair before heading toward the bathroom, knocking on the door as he checked the time.

"Jack, come on! It's almost eight!"

"Almost done!" Jack called, Mark stepping back just as the door opened, Mark grinning at Jack’s choice in costume.

He wore a long white dress with white feathery wings at his back, a gold halo sitting over his bright green hair. It was a drastic change from his usual all-black wardrobe, Mark grinning when he saw his usual black sneakers poking out from the hem of the costume.

"Ready?" he grinned, Jack eyeing his costume appreciatively.

"Yep. Yeh look damn good," he grinned, smacking his butt as he passed, leaving Mark’s cheeks burning as he laughed.

"Hey! That's not very angel-like of you!" he teased, stealing a quick kiss as he passed him to grab his phone and keys before they both headed out the door and toward the party.


End file.
